Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and a method for fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, an importance of a flat panel display device (FPD) having good properties of lightness, slimness and low power consumption has been increased. The flat panel display device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a organic light emitting display (OLED), and etc. Recently, an electrophoretic display device (EPD) is also used widely.
Among the aforementioned flat panel display devices, the OLED and the LCD with a thin film transistor have advantages of good resolution, great color display quality, and good picture quality, whereby they are widely used for display devices of a television, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, or a desktop computer.
Especially, the OLED device, which is a self light emitting display device, has advantages of low power consumption, rapid response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance and wide viewing angle. Thus, the OLED device has attracted great attention as a next generation flat display device.
A related art organic light emitting display panel may include a base film, a buffer layer, a thin film transistor, and an organic light emitting diode. The base film is prepared on an auxiliary substrate, in which the base film may be a flexible plastic film. The buffer layer is prepared on the base film, and the thin film transistor is prepared on the buffer layer. The organic light emitting diode is prepared on the thin film transistor, and the organic light emitting diode is electrically connected with the thin film transistor. The related art organic light emitting display panel may be fabricated by sequentially providing the base film, the buffer layer, the thin film transistor, and the organic light emitting diode on the auxiliary substrate, and separating the base film from the auxiliary substrate through the use of laser.
The buffer layer is obtained by depositing a plurality of inorganic films on the base film so as to protect a semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is prepared on the semiconductor layer. A process of fabricating the thin film transistor may include several thermal treatments. In this instance, a thermal expansion coefficient of the base film is different from a thermal expansion coefficient of the inorganic films, whereby it may cause the increase of stress between the base film and the inorganic films. Thus, after separating the base film from the auxiliary substrate, a pad area of the base film may become rolled.